<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impatient by screamintome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618167">Impatient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome'>screamintome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, I do what I want, M/M, Masochism, No Incest, Not Beta Read, PWP, Praise Kink, Probably shmobably badly written tho, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadism, Scratching, and what I want to do is write a rarepair nobody ships, bear with me please, briefly, i think, my homeboy Cray didn’t even have a tag, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so basically AU Cray and Pal do the dirty. That’s it, that’s the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This was my first time writing sex also this is old. I tried to iron out some of the worse stuff but it still probably sucks ^^;)</p>
<p>Cross posted from Wattpad (same user)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Palette Roller/Spray Cray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impatient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a stupid idea. Palette tightly squeezed his eye sockets shut as he felt himself getting stretched out, the size of Cray was almost too much for the smaller skeleton to handle. A groan slipped from Palette's clenched teeth, his hands gripping the bedsheets under him in desperation. He squeaked as Cray stuffed more of his length into him, his breathing quickened and shallowed as he was stretched wider. Palette felt his boyfriend's hands on the sides of his body, a possessive grip to say the least. The smaller skeleton opened his eyes, tears brimming on the edges. No matter how many times they've done this before, it always takes Palette a while to adjust to Cray's size.</p>
<p>  Cray ran his thumbs up and down his smaller boyfriend's sides, leaning over him and whispering into his malleus. "You're doing great baby boy, keep that up for me?". The words that poured from his mouth like butter were kind and reassuring, yet sexual. The taller skeleton sat himself up, gazing down at Palette as he shivered from the previous words. He felt his lover slowly adjust to his length, small moans and whimpers leaving Palette's mouth all the while. </p>
<p>   Palette tilted his head back ever so slightly, cautiously wrapping his legs around Cray's waist. He knew that making his boyfriend wait like this was practically torture. He didn't intend to tease, but he had bucked his hips a couple of times, trying to get more of Cray inside of him. As soon as he felt Cray's length start to twitch, he lightly squeezed his legs against the taller skeleton's sides. He was ready.</p>
<p>   Cray started thrusting painfully slow, it drove Palette crazy. He wanted him to go faster than the pace he had set but knew that he wasn't quite ready for what his lover would undoubtedly unleash. Still, he whined out, uncurling his fingers presently resting on the sheets. He gripped Cray's shoulder with one of his hands, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend the majority of the time. Palette wiggled his hips slightly, trying to get Cray to go faster. </p>
<p>   Of course, Cray immediately stopped his already agonizingly slow pace. He quickly flicked his head upward, a hard glare fixed on Palette's face.</p>
<p>   "Sweetheart, you should know better.." Cray's voice dropped an octave, simultaneously turning his boyfriend on and intimidating him. Palette shivered at this, removing his hands from Cray's shoulder blades and wrapping them around himself. The smaller skeleton bit his bottom 'lip' in nervous anticipation.</p>
<p>   "Close your eyes for me, Roller." It was less of a question, and more specifically, it was a command.  Palette hesitantly shut his eyes, hyper-aware that his body was more susceptible to anything Cray was going to try to do to him. He squirmed in place, moving his hips slightly. A whine tore through his mouth, feeling his boyfriend slip out of him. </p>
<p>   "Hands above your head, starlight." There it was again, that tone. Palette immediately obeyed his wishes, but of course, he did. Cray knew he would. A smirk paved its way on his face, leaning over the bed to where the nightstand was. He slid open the top drawer, pulling out something to ease Palette into his own kinks. A pair of silver handcuffs. </p>
<p>   He quickly slid the drawer shut, grabbing one side of the handcuffs and one of Palette's arms, cuffing him to the bedpost. Cray repeated the action on his boyfriend's left arm. He contemplated slamming into his lover right then and there, but his better judgment won him over. Palette's blush was impossibly bright, illuminating the previously dim-lit room. The smaller skeleton slightly moved his arms, trying to adjust to his sudden lack of mobility. </p>
<p>   "Cray, is this really... necessary?" The words were timid, trying their best to be non-threatening. The dominant skeleton held eye contact, beginning to explain. </p>
<p>   "Oh baby, it's about time to expose you to the things I've always wanted to do~" The tone was husky, reverberating around Palette's skull. The feeling of Cray lining himself back up made Palette jolt, he was wondering what else his boyfriend had in store. Then he felt a rough touch on his left hip, the hand migrating upward, gripping onto his waist tight enough to leave a stinging mark. Palette whined out, feeling Cray's second hand rest itself at his hip, before digging his nails into the pseudo-flesh and leaving a couple of deep scratch marks traveling up his torso. </p>
<p>   A guttural scream of pain ripped through Palette's throat, tears springing back. He tugged both his arms down with great force, causing the chains to noisily rattle. The dominant's left hand jutted up quickly, squishing Palette's face in his large hand. The look the smaller skeleton received was one of pure lust, sadism, and command.</p>
<p>   "Be a doll and keep your trap shut." The phrase was accompanied by a smirk. The tears fell down Pal's face, and as he quickly nodded in compliance, a few flung away from his face. </p>
<p>   "Perfect~" It was said in a rough growl, Cray pushing Palette's half sat up body into the mattress, realigning himself. As soon as he was in place, he gently placed his tip inside of his lover. Leaning over his boyfriend's smaller stature, he used a free hand to tilt Pal's head slightly, revealing more of his neck. Cray opened his mouth, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth, which soon sunk exactly into Palette's sweet spot. The submissive screamed for what wouldn't be the last time that night, this time in pleasurable pain. He attempted to thrash his arms around, to inevitably no avail. As Cray sunk his teeth deeper with each passing second, Palette became more and more disoriented and desperate to have him pound him into the mattress he was already deeply pressed into. </p>
<p>   Losing almost all sense and grasp on reality, the skeleton bucked his hips. Of course, Cray immediately pulled both his teeth and his dick out of Palette. The absolute whine of want and discontent that left his gaping mouth was unrivaled in its sheer desire. The shorter lover choked back a sob as his boyfriend's gentle touch ran along his torn torso, brushing over his injuries. Palette cried out, trembling in place. Once again, Cray's hands traveled down. The tingling sensation left behind by his fingertips made him shiver. As he got lower and lower, he gradually started to apply more and more pressure. When he finally reached Palette's member, he lightly grasped it. And then, he squeezed. Hard. </p>
<p>   An audible gasp was heard from Palette, arching his back into the rough touch. His starry eyes rolled back, his tongue peeking out from his mouth. A heavy pant took its stead on the submissive's tongue, his breath hot. </p>
<p>   "Cray- Cray plEASE!" His tone hitched up as his lover swiped his thumb over the tip of his member, making Palette's legs spasm. The skeleton would break if Cray kept this up. A smirk was the only response he got, quickly wiped away by the dominant's mouth swallowing his member whole. Palette felt another scream take him, his body close to giving out. </p>
<p>   "Oh, gOd! Daddy please- please fuck me~" the beg pushed Cray over the edge. He removed his mouth from his lover's cock, placed his hands on the shorter skeleton's hips, lined himself back up, and slammed into him. Another scream echoed around the room, as well as the slap of their thighs. Palette already felt a knot begin to form in his 'stomach', the harsh thrusts delivered by Cray pressing him into the mattress. His legs wrapped around the taller skeleton's 'waist', squeezing them together tightly. This generated more room for Cray to pound into and the perfect angle to hit Palette's prostate dead on. </p>
<p>   The smaller skeleton lolled his head back, moans and whines drowning out any words that may have wanted to be said. The only other noise that escaped the whirlwind of sound were small gasps and pants, only becoming more frequent with how rough Cray was treating him. His eyes eventually half-lidded as he felt his lover trail kisses from the sweet spot on his neck to the deep scratches embedded in his side. That didn't mean Cray wasn't rocking the bed, though. </p>
<p>   As he kept hitting Palette's prostate with each thrust, the knot in the latter's 'stomach' was straining. Eventually, of course, it burst. The cum spilled down the smaller skeleton's member and splattered Cray's ribs. Palette felt his legs gradually become numb, only barely able to keep them wrapped around the taller skeleton's 'waist'. His thighs grew red from the constant slapping, the pain becoming the only thing his mind was able to focus on other than the stinging pleasure. And then a new sensation took hold of Palette's body. The all-consuming feeling of hot cum being pumped inside him. A muted gasp slipped past his lips.</p>
<p>   Palette's senses almost completely shut down afterward, his body going limp in Cray's arms. He was asleep before his lover could start cleaning him up. But it didn't take that much work to run a bath and clean his boyfriend off. Of course, he had to get in with him. While he took care of him, Cray kissed his neck and clavicle gently over and over. After he had dried Pal off, he tended to the scratch marks on his side, trying to be as light as possible with his hands. As soon as his lover was taken care of, he slipped him into one of his shirts, already having pulled a pair of Palette's boxers on him. The taller skeleton soon dressed himself, crawling into the newly made bed and cuddling his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>